


Exposure: Twister

by Draycevixen



Series: Exposure: The adventures of Naked!V [13]
Category: V for Vendetta (2005)
Genre: Crack, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-22
Updated: 2011-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-17 05:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evey has a plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exposure: Twister

.

V was driving her mad. It had been difficult to adjust to living with a naked masked man, but she’d managed. She’d even got over the shock of seeing V’s frequently occurring physical reaction to her. What she hadn’t been prepared for was the depth of her disappointment as his reactions had become less frequent, just as she was beginning to realize that she wanted him.

Evey was forced to admit that he’d never propositioned her in anyway, his behaviour always that of a perfect gentleman. If he’d been wearing clothes, she never would’ve even known the physical impact she was having on him. She was going to have to come up with a cunning plan.

 

“V, could you come in here a moment?”

“What is it, Evey?” V walked out of the kitchen drying his hands on a tea towel only to stop dead in his tracks. “Why are you naked, Evey?”

“If you can’t beat them, join them.” Evey whipped a cardboard box out from where she’d been holding it behind her back and showed it to V. “Want to play?”

It became immediately obvious to Evey that V did indeed want to play.

“I would love to, Evey. I’ve never played _Twister_ before. You spread out the mat. I’ve already got the pointer.”

 

.


End file.
